Entre mis dos amores Neji y Kiba
by AZCHAN-de J. Black
Summary: Hinata se a enamorado de dos personas esenciales en su vida,¿que pasa cuando has decidido tu vida y aun no olvidas a ese amor? peor aun ¿que pasa si amas a los dos?¿y si viene una vida en camino? cap 4 Y 6 lemon!
1. PUNTOS IMPORTANTES ANTES DE LEER

**NARUTO NO ES MIO Y SOLO HAGO ESTA HISTORIA POR DIVERSION**

ENTRE MIS DOS AMORES NEJI Y KIBA

* * *

_**PUNTOS IMPORTANTES**_

* * *

1.Hinata se da cuenta de que no ama a Naruto

2.Neji se da cuenta de que quiere a Hinata

3.Kiba se le declara a Hinata

4.Kiba y Hinata son pareja

5.Neji se le declara a Hinata

6.Hinata y Kiba se pelean por culpa de un mal entendido con Neji

7.Kiba deja a Hinata por el mal entendido, y tiene que ir a una mision por un año.

8.Neji y Hinata se acercan mas durante ese año

9.Hinata esta muy triste por Kiba pero se empieza a enamorar de Neji

10.Hinata y Neji son pareja

11.Hinata ve a Neji con tenten

12.Neji y Hinata terminan

13.regresa Kiba y le pide perdon a Hinata, pero ella le cuenta todo lo que paso con Neji,  
sin embargo eso no le importa a Kiba y le propone matrimonio

14.Neji tambien le propone matrimonio al darse cuenta de que a quien ama es a ella

15.Hinata se casa con ??

* * *

**_jeje aun que de hecho yo no pensaba hacer ninguna anotacion sin embargo creo que es mejor esto que nada solo para que entiendan un poco mas de historia._**

**_bien espero me dejen Rewiews  
_**


	2. NACIMIENTO

**NARUTO NO ES MIO Y SOLO HAGO ESTA HISTORIA POR DIVERSION**

**BUENO CHICOS AHORA SI EMPIESA LO BUENO,ESPERO PONGAN REWIEVS,JEJE, POR CIERTO ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA DE NARUTO,BIEN SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES DEJO EL PRIMER CÁPITULO-**

ENTRE MIS DOS AMORES NEJI Y KIBA

* * *

_**CAP.1**_

* * *

CAP.1 nacimiento

en una habitacion grande con continas blancas se logra ver como una hermosa mujer esta viendo con mucho nteres hacia el patio, pero en realidad su interes no esta enfocado en la splantas o en el pasto mas bien ella esta observando como un chico se encuentra entrenando, aquel chico tiene cabellos castaños agarrados por un cordon al final, de su cabello.

por que Neji, yo ya no deberia de sentirme asi

piensa aquella chica sin dejar de ver a su primo, quien de pronto deja de enrenar, al parecer alguien lo llamo. en ese momento Hinata suspira y regresa a su escritorio.cuando de pronto suena la puerta.  
hinaase  
en ese momento entra un chico de cabellos cafes la chica se levanta y se dirige a el para abrazarlo  
hina: amor!!  
¿?: hola preciosa  
hina: Que bueno questas aqui  
Ella se acerco y lo beso  
Hina: Que bueno me sentía sola sin ti

¿?: Pero aun así no puedes ir en misiones conmigo por tu condición

En ese momento el se acerco a ella y toco su vientre

Hina: Tienes razón pero aun así te extraño y yo no puedo darme abasto sola con los asuntos de los dos clanes

¿?: Lo se pero nuestros bebes son primero mi vida además ya eh pedido un retiro momentáneo de las misiones.

Hina: Que bueno!! Además aunque Neji a estado muy al pendiente de mi (Kiba frunció su seño)y me ha apoyado mucho con el clan es muy difícil para una mujer embarazada.

Kiba:No me agrada que el este cerca de ti

Hina: Pero es mi familia y lo quiero mucho

Con este comentario Kiba se acerco a ella y la beso diciendo un suave

"perdón"

Y así pasaron varios días sin duda Kiba estaba celoso cada vez que Neji estaba cerca de Hinata pero el sabia que eran primos y no los podía separar además el era el líder del bouke así k tenían que estrechar relaciones con el…

Pero el sabia que Neji aun estaba enamoradote Hinata por que el mismo se lo había dicho

Flash back

Kiba: pues ella ya ha tomado una decisión(lo decía con su típica sonrisa arrogante)

Neji: eso ya lo se(con expresión neutra)

Kiba: pues entonces no se de que quieras hablar

Neji: yo aun la amo y amare por siempre

Kiba:(enojado y apunto de explotar)y eso a mi que ella es MIA!!

Neji: estoy cociente de ello y lo que me importa es que sea feliz pero si tú te atreves a hacerla llorar me la llevare.

Kiba: eso no va a pasar mejor vete olvidando de ella

Neji: eh venido a hablarte con la verdad… y esa es que no me voy a alejar de ella pase lo que pase y si veo un dejo de tristeza e ella ocasionado por ti te juro que la reconquistare

Kiba: ya te dije eso no va a pasar

Neji: espero que pase así ella será MIA

Fin flash back

Kiba: no te arrepientes de haberme escogido a mí?

Hina: claro que no tontito yo te amo y soy mas feliz que nunca y mas ahora que ellos vienen en camino.

Kiba: yo también soy muy feliz (tocando nuevamente su vientre y bajando para llegar a la altura de donde estaban sus bebes) espero con ansias a que lleguen por que ustedes son el fruto del amor mas hermoso.

Hina; por eso te amo…

Y así pasaron un par de semanas mas hasta que Hinata rompió la fuente y la llevaron al hospital , estaba apunto de tener a sus hijos y Kiba aunque había estado sin misiones por un tiempo fue enviado de emergencia a una misión y no regresaba.

Hina: Kiba no esta aquí (lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos)

En ese momento alguien entro por la puerta,


	3. YO DESEARIA

**Os comento que este capitulo tiene un poquito de lemon solo un poquitin jeje **

* * *

ACLARO QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCECE T-T

* * *

CAPITULO 2 YA NACIERON!!

**NEJI YO DESEARÍA**

En ese momento Neji entro por la puerta, se le veía agitado y sucio, seguramente había llegado de alguna misión y al enterarse

En ese momento Neji entro por la puerta, se le veía agitado y sucio, seguramente había llegado de alguna misión y al enterarse de que ella estaba en elhospital corrió a verla.

Esa escena de su primo al lado suyo tomándola de la mano y dándole ánimos la hizo inmensamente feliz.

Y aunque Hinata había escogido quedarse con Kiba y lo amaba también amaba a Neji, y a pesar de que se caso con Kiba y ya llevaban 2 años de esposos y se sentía feliz , su primo había seguido a su lado como lo hacia en este momento y también le había dejado ver que aun la amaba en varias ocasiones

Flash back

Hinata caminaba en la mansión Hyûga (bestia un vestido corto que apenas llegaba a las rodillas de color rosa y tenia una diadema de igual color),con una fila de libros y Neji atrás de ella con una aun mayor, asta que esta tropezó y callo, Neji trato de tomar su mano pero solo provoco que sus libros cayeran también y el cayera encima de su prima, ella estaba roja pues tenia a Neji a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Neji: perdóneme Hinata sama

Hina: Neji

Neji: si?

Hina: puedes pararte por favor?

Neji: no

Hina O-O ¿¿

Neji: quiero estar así un poco mas con usted

En ese momento el se apoyo en un solo brazo y subió su mano a la mejilla de ella

Hina: esto no es….

Pero fue interrumpida por el dedo de Neji que ahora estaba en sus labios, Este paseaba sus dedos por los labios de su prima tratando de recordar la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, esto sin duda alguna éxito a la chica y sin proponérselo Hinata abrió un poco su voca, y lamió el dedo de Neji. Para terminar con un beso en este(en el dedo no piensen mal jeje).

Neji: Hinata

Cuando ella lamió su dedo se éxito instantáneamente y mas cuando se percato de que el estaba entre las piernas abiertas de ella así que no se pudo contener se iba a acercar a ella pero….La chica sintió el miembro de Neji y se dio cuenta de que tenia las piernas abiertas y a Neji entre ellas, así que aunque se sentía realmente bien hizo lo único razonable que podía hacer.

Hina: estoy casada Neji por favor déjame pararme

Estas palabras cayeron en el como balde de agua fría y se separo, ambos recogieron sus libros y continuaron el camino sin decir nada

Fin flash back

Y ahora el estaba de nuevoahí acompañándola incondicionalmente por eso lo amaba por que el siempre la apoya baba y amaba pasase lo que pasase.

Neji: Hinata … tranquila todo va a estar bien

Hina: si lo se pero aun así no quiero pasar pos esto yo sola

Neji: no estas sola y como te lo eh dicho todos estos años yo estoy aquí para ti.

Hina: gracias Neji

En ese instante entro tsunade con Sakura , comenzaron a preparar todo

Sak: Neji puedes retirarte ahora nosotras nos encargaremos

Hina: pero..

Neji: yo me voy a quedar no dejare a Hinata sama sola en un momento tan importante

Ya así paso el tiempo hasta que nació el primer bebe y tsunade volteo a ver a Hinata

Tsu: quieres que alguien corte el cordón Hinata?

Hina: si por favor Neji hazlo tu.

Neji quien había estado apoyando a su prima en todo momento sintió temblar sus pies al escuchar esa petición pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y corto el cordón al nacer el segundo bebe cuando el estaba apunto de cortar el cordón la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a un Kiba muy agitado.

Kiba: Hinata mi amor ya legue como están nuestros hijos

Al ver Neji que Kiba había llegado le dio las pinzas indicándole que cortara el cordón

Kiba: gracias.

Y así pasaron un par de horas Kiba no se separaba del lado de Hinata mientras Neji solo esperaba sumido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos afuera de la habitación de esta.

el se sentía feliz puesto que había tomado por un momento el lugar de Kiba en una situación que Hinata recordaría toda su vida, además mientras permanecía a su lado el pedía que esos bebes fueran suyos.

Neji: en verdad yo desearia que esos bebes fueran mios

* * *

hola!!

bien antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios,tratare de ponerlos en pactica :)

espero actualizar en una semana.

bueno sin mas que decir espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.


	4. NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

**Os comento que este capitulo tambien tine limon **

* * *

ACLARO QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCECE T-T

* * *

CAPITULO 3 EL CAMBIO DE CASA!!

**KIBA NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ**

Ya avian pasado 6 meses desde el nacimiento de los niños, Neji había tomado favoritismo por el niño mayor (a quien le había cortado el cordón)pero aun así jugaba mucho con sus sobrinos, y le causaba mucha risa y satisfacción ver como los pequeños preferían estar con el que con su padre el cual solo hacia berrinches como niño chiquito.

Hinata sin duda era feliz ya aunque amaba a su esposo también amaba a su primo y le dolía que el estuviera siempre sufriendo al verla con Kiba, así que tomo una decisión, y reunió a los miembros de los dos clanes.

* * *

SALA DE CONSEJO HYÛGA

En una sala grande,antigua color blanca se podia ver atravez de una ventana como entraban los rayos del sol que iluminaban a tres personas en el centro sentados en dos cojines dorados estaban una chica de cabellos azules y tez blanca, a su lado izquierdo y vestido formal estaba un chico de cabellos cafes y manchas rojas en las mejillas,al lado derecho de la chica estaba tambien un joven de cabellos cafes ,con ojos de luna.

Hina: gracias por venir el día de hoy… mi esposo y yo hemos tomado una decisióny(voltea a ver a kiba) , y esa es que nos iremos a vivir a la mansión Inuzuka a partir del día de mañana.

Se escucharon murmullos en toda la habitacion,hasta que un viejo que evidentemente era mienbro del Hyûga decidio hablar.

viejo:pero hinata sama , acaso usted nos piensa habandonar?

hina: no no es asi me ire pero (no pude terminar por que un miembro del clan Inuzuka hablo)

inuzuka:esta es decicion de hinata sama y kiba sama no tenemos por que discutir o siquiera intervenir en sus deciciones.

esta vez quien hablo fue un miembro del clan Hyûga

M.Hyûga:eso lo dice por que no es a su clan al que van a avandonar!!

en ese momento kiba tomo la palabra y dijo (grito)a todos los presentes

Kiba:silencio!! primero dejen que les expliquemos que es lo que esta ocurriendo!!

Pero Hinata no estba prestando mucha atencion a lo que ocurria ella solo estaba viendo a Neji quien tenia una mirada de dolor y apretaba sus puños.

hina:(pensando) Neji, estas molesto verdad? pero eso es lo mejor para todos no quiero que sufras...ademas,

pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kiba

Kiba: hina mi amor, ahora puedes continuar.

Hina: a? ai lo siento.. es verdad que nos iremos de la mansion Hyûga pero esto no modificara los planes de ambos clanes,yo seguire viniendo todos los dias y estare al pendiente de los asuntos del clan por eso les ruego (dirigiendose a los miembros del clan Hyûga) que confien en mi todo saldra bien.(hizo una pausa y decidida continuo) en fin eso es todo les ruego pasen al salón a tonar la cena de celebración …. Gracias.

asi todos los mienbros de ambos clanes se dirigieron al gran comedor kiba salio con ellos dejando a solo dos personas en el lugar.

Esta noticia le callo como balde a Neji, por que se iba el no pedía mucho solo se sentía feliz al poder verla y ahora ella le quitaba eso, y sus sobrinos?? Por que hacia eso

Neji esta sumido en sus pensamiento que no noto que alguien se acercaba a el.

Hina: Neji, se que te estas preguntando por que hago esto y es por ti no quiero hacerte sufrir mas no quiero ver tu miradas de tristeza al verme al lado de Kiba…

Neji: voy a sufrir más si no te puedo ver …

Hina: (cerrándole un ojo) pero Neji yo dije que esto no va a cambiar las rutinas eso quiere decir que voy a estar aquí todo el día pero solo en las noches regresare a mi casa, así ya no me veras todo el tiempo con Kiba

Al escuchar esto en la cara de Neji apareció una enorme sonrisa, en verdad estaba feliz ahora veía a Hinata sin que a cada segundo Kiba estuviera de esimoso con ella , solo para provocarle celos.

Neji: gracias

Esa misma noche Kiba feliz de la decisión de su mujer , celebro con ella en la privacidad de su habitación (ya sabran como)

Y al amanecer.

Kiba: sabes estaba recordando la primera vez que estuvimos juntos

En ese momento los colores se le subieron al rostro de Hinata.

* * *

**Flash back**

Estaban en el bosque hacia ya un año que eran pareja ,Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de el , mientras que el siempre la había amado no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, el la tenia sobre el pasto y besaba su cuello ,ella solo gemía levemente, eso le dio ánimos y bajo un poco mas su boca que llego a sus pechos mientras una de sus manos tocaba la cadera de ella,

Kiba: Hinata

Hina: si

Kiba: no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras

En ese momento Hinata se sentó sobre el pasto, esto lo decepciono un poco pensó que era una negativo pero al ver que ella se quitaba la blusa dejando ver sus pechos sonrió y continuo con su tarea.

Kiba: te amo

Hina: yo también por eso quiero que seas el primer hombre y único en mi vida

Esto encendió aun mas al joven quien se quito la playera dejando ver su bien marcado pecho, Hinata se sonrojo y comenzó A BESARLO a lamerlo hasta que Kiba bajo y le quito su falda, después el se quito su pantalón quedando solo en bóxer y dejando ver su…. Hinata abrió los ojos pero los cerro al sentir como Kiba otra vez se hacia dueño de uno de sus pezones y bajaba con su lengua haciendo un camino hasta llegar a su ombligo y después tomaba con sus dientes su truza y se la quitaba sensualmente.

Se apeno un poco pero mas aun cuando Kiba se quito el bóxer y dejo ver algo enorme , Hinata nuevamente abrió los ojos, mientras el la recostaba nuevamente y besaba a la boca abrió sus piernas sin darse cuenta y este aprovecho para situarse entre ellas , frotaba su miento afuera de la intimidad de ella una y otra vez sentía como ella lo iba mojando poco a poco así que dedujo que ya estaba lista, poco a poco entro en ella haciendo una pausa cuando ella sintió dolor y después de movió rápidamente en su interior dejando su semilla en ella.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Hina: fue hermoso

Kiba: lo se, y estoy muy feliz por la decicion que has tomado, te amo, preciosa.

Hina: (roja) -

Kiba: sabes ... siempre me ha encantado como te poner roja jeje desde que eramos niños

Hina: si? pero antes te molestaba no?

Kiba: me parecia adorable lo unico que no me agradaba era que solias ponerte roja (hizo una pausa y apreto los puños, tambien enseño los dientes)por culpa del baka de Naruto

Hina: (sonriendo) Me encanta que seas celoso

Kiba: (finjiendo una mueca de disgusto) a mi no me gusta ser celoso

Hina: jeje pero pues Naruto Kun esta ya con Ino y son felices.

Kiba: (ya mas relajado) tienes razon pero aun asi, (volviendo a apretar los puños) pero aun tengo otro rival...

Hina: ...

Kiba: pero no hay que hablar de eso hay muchas cosas que hacer amor

Se levanta y le estira la mano.

Kiba: ven vamos a darnos un baño (con cara picarona)

Hina: O/O, eh?? jeje vamos

Y asi los dos esposos se dirigieron a tomar una ducha.

* * *

**_HOLA,COMO HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE LES ESTE AGRADANDO ESTA HISTORIA ,AUNQUE CREO QUE NO POR QUE NO ME HAN DEJADO MUCHOS REWIEWS TT _**

**_DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN PASADO A LEER._**

**_NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO_**


	5. RECUERDOS

* * *

ACLARO QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCECE T-T

* * *

CAPITULO 5 "RECUERDOS"

**NEJI ESE FUE MI ERROR**

La noche cubria con su manto la aldea de Kanoha, se podia ver como ya varios comerciantes comenzaban a cerrar sus negocios , asi como tambiaen a las madres llamar a sus pequeños que habian jugado durante el dia para cenar, se podia ver a un chico acompañado de un enorme can el.

kiba: akamaru estoy muy cansado

aka: guau(traduccion: y tu cres que yo no?)

kiba: es que las misiones me tienes exahusto y ya no eh podido pasar tiempo con ella como antes T-T

aka:guau guau guauuuuuuuuu(jeje hay kiba pero si pasas mucho tiempo con ella y los bebes)

Ambos se detienen frente a la mansion

kiba: no es suficiente, bien akamaru te dejo

aka: guau(si)

Al momento de entrar a la enorme mansion un delicioso olor inconfundible para el invadio el ambiente,el esperaba como siempre que al cruzar el pasillo principal y dirigirce hacia el comedor, cierta personita de cabellera azulada corriera a darle un abrazo sin embargo se decepciono un poco al no verla ahi, penso que quiza estaria haciendo la cena, asi que sin dudarlo fue a la cosina, pero no estaba, se comenzo a sentir nervioso , y subio corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitacion, llego y, no habia nadie, se puso aun mas nervioso y corrio a la recamara de sus bebes temiendo lo peor, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la esena mas maravillosa,era ella quien estaba recargada en la cuna (que compartian los dos bebes) dormida mientras sus bebes estaban dormidos tamados de la mano tambien, esboso una enorme sonrrisa y con cuidado, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su recamara.

kiba: (en susurro) debes estar muy cansada amor.(esto lo decia mientras se recostaba en la cama y abrazaba a su esposa)

Y era verdad a raiz de que se habian mudado de la mansion Hyûga,Hinata se la pasaba en la mansión y en las noches regresaba a casa y su esposo al no tener que ver tanto a su "rival" también había mejorado considerablemente de animo, ambos eran muy felices se amaban enormemente y eso Hinata se lo demostraba todas las noches(ahí se los dejo a su imaginación), el se sentía feliz.

Por otro lado ella estaba muy contenta la distancia entre Neji y Kiba había sido buena idea ambos parecían mas relajados y felices, amaba a su esposo y también a Neji.

Y Neji había pasado a ocupar el cuarto principal de la mansión (por ordenes de Hinata) y como todas las noches antes de dormir pensaba en ella pero esta vez tuvo un recuerdo diferente.

* * *

**Flash back**

En una habitacion enorme estaban dos personas "leyendo" documentos,un chico de ojos opalinos miraba disimuladamente a la chica que estaba frente a el mientras se ocultaba atravez de un peramino, en verdad queria a esa mujer , la maba y en definitiva no podia dejar de admirar su belleza, asi que aprovechaba momentos asi para usar su Bykugan (perdon no se si se escrie asi TOT) y verla discretamente, pero de pronto fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos y olvidando que tenia el Bykugan activado, quito el pergamino que evitaba que hinata descubriera su secretito.

Neji: digame Hinata sama?

Hinata se dio cuenta del secretito de su primo y solo pudo reir y tartar de hacer como que no se habia dado cuenta.

Hinata: Neji puedes ir por favor con hanabi y pedirle los rollos?

Neji: claro el se paro y se dispuso a marcharse pero se dio cuenta de que habia algo raro cuando choco contra la puerta

hinata: neji estas bien? (decia preocupada ayudando a levantar del suelo a su depistado niisan)

Neji tenia el color de un tomate , en primera ella habia cachado su truquito ,y en segunda habia hecho un oso al no darce cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, maldijo por lo bajo y tomo la mano de Hinata quien le sonrreia.

Neji: lo siento Hinata TT

Y aunque ella no dijo nada una vez salio de la habitacion activo su Bykugan para espiar a su primo mientras estaba lejos de ella , claro que el no podia darce cuenta de que lla tambien lo espiaba de igual manera que el lo hacia con ella, jeje la unica diferencia era que ella era mas discreta ., RIO PARA SUS ADENTROS

Después de unos minutos Neji regreso aun seguia vergonzado pero algo le decia que Hinata hacia lo mismo,asi que decidio no pensar mas en ello y le entrego los rollos pero al momento de darcelos sus manos se tocaron y como ya era costumbre en el ,al dejar el rollo las entrelazo.Y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo

Neji: te amo

Hinata: Neji yo...

Neji: no digas nada por favor

Neji se acerco mas a ella y sin soltar sus manos junto su cuerpo al de ella. Sintiendo cierta parte de la anatomia de su prima sobre el , así que soltó sus manos y la abrazo tratando de sentir el cuerpo de ella mas cerca del suyo deseando que en ese momento sus ropas desaparecieran y el pudiera Sentir la piel de ella.

Hina: yo también te amo

Neji se alejo un poco asustado por el comentario de ella, en verdad no se lo esperaba, era verdad que ella lo amaba? pero si era así entonces por que no había dejado a Kiba?, tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza pero una voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Hina: pero a el también lo amo, se que no es fácil de comprender pero es así, yo los amo a los dos de igual manera y aunque ya eh decidido el rumbó de mi vida, se que nunca dejare de amarte.

Neji: pero si me amas por que no lo dejas?

Hina: ya te dije también lo amo a el

Después de esta confesión el se sentía triste, pero feliz estaba muy confundido y enojado así que salio de la habitación.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Neji: (pensando) ahora no se que hacer ella me ama pero también a el y si veo mis posibilidades estas son nulas ella tiene dos hijos que la atan a el pero como es posible que yo haya cometido tantos errores

* * *

**Flash back**

Neji: entiende yo nO te puedo compartir

Hina: pero Neji tu me dijiste que…

Neji: ya te dije que eso no importa ahora estoy con Tenten así que vete con tu novio

Hina:eres malo

Y salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

**Fin flash back**

Neji: y después de eso el te ofreció matrimonio. Y tu ... y tu aceptaste al darme cuenta de mí error deje a tenten pero tu no dejaste a Kiba y te casaste con el (unas lagrimas recorrian sus delicadas mejillas)

**Flash back**

En la mansion Hyûga estaban discutiendo dos personas

Hina: perdón pero ya eh tomado una decisión y Kiba es quien siempre me ha amado y yo también lo amo , lo siento.(mientras se volteba y preparaba para entrar a la casa)

Neji: pero yo ya deje a tenten (apretando los puños), anduve con ella solo para acerté sentir celos(bajando la mirada) y ver si así dejabas a Kiba pero se que no funciono y solo empeore las cosas como un estupido por favor dame otra oportunidad (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Hina: lo siento pero no (sin voltear y con rios de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas)

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Cometí tantos errores y ahora no puedo hacer nada…. Unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla y quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Hola!! muchas gracias por sus reviwes.

Star Flowers: No te preocupes aunque Neji sufra al principio el tendra un final feliz, te lo prometo jeje

raquel hernandez guerrero:a mi tambien me encantan las historias de sailor moon, y fueron de las primeras que lei jeje, pero tambien me encantan las de naruto , espero esta historia te agrade .


	6. UNA MISIÓN

* * *

ACLARO QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCECE T-T

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 "MISIÓN"**

Tsunade mando a llamar a Kiba, Naruto y Neji para que fueran a realizar una misión, esta era una de las más difíciles que harían en su vida y si la llevaban a éxito serán clasificados como los segundos sannin, pero les advirtió que probablemente morirían.

Todos a aceptaron,pronto partirían a su misión.

Naruto se despidió de Ino quien ya lucia una linda barriguita, Neji decidió esperar para despedirse de Hinata y en cambio Kiba paso una noche apasionada con su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente

Kiba había despertado tanto como le encantaba junto a su esposa desnuda entre sus brazos.

Hinata: hola amor

Hina: amor tengo miedo de que algo te pase, no vayas por favor

Kiba: tengo que ir por que la aldea esta en peligro y al estar la aldea en peligro lo estas tu y mis bebes no me perdonaría si algo les ocurriera

Hina: te amo

Y lo abrazo .ella tenia un mal presentimiento y no sabia por que, así que decidió transmitirle a su esposo una vez mas cuanto lo amaba /ya saben como/ y ya hasta como las 12 del día salieron de su habitación cada uno para hacer sus deberes /ya se que se tardaron mucho pero en fin/

Ella se dirigió a la mansión Hyûga llevaba una minifalda azul y una blusa blanca donde encontró a Neji desesperado esperándola

Neji: hinata, por que has tardado tanto

Hina: perdón es que tuve que hacer unas cosas

Neji: no importa vamos

La tomo del brazo y entraron al despacho

* * *

Hola como estan!! quiero decirles que tengo 2 noticias una buena y otra regular jeje...

La primera es que en el siguiente capi por fin se le va a hacer justicia a mi adorado Neji n.n

La segunda es que solo queda el proximo capi y 2 mas para llegar a el final de esta pequeña historia, en verdad les agradesco su apoyo en este mi primer finc.


	7. MI PRIMERA VEZ

* * *

ACLARO QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCECE T-T

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 "MI PRIMERA VEZ"**

La tomo del brazo y entraron al despacho.

Neji: hoy me voy en la noche y…

Hina: ya lo se y no quiero que vayas no quiero que te pase nada

Neji: voy a ir esto es para protegerte

Hina: pero

Neji no la dejo terminar pues el también tenia un mal presentimiento y así que no o pensó mas y la beso.

Ella se sorprendió bastante pero aun así lo beso apasionadamente, Neji se sintió inmensamente feliz así que sin dudarlo la acerco hacía el y empezó a besar su cuello. Ella sentí hervir su sangre es verdad que lo amaba pero nunca habían estado así de juntos, el seguía bajando hasta sus pechos ella no le detuvo así que de un ágil movimiento le quito la falda y luego la blusa que llevaba la sentó sobre el escritorio , se desnudo y la desnudo a ella y por primera vez entro en ella se movía ágilmente sacando suspiros por parte de ella una y otra vez lo hizo como nuca lo había hecho ni con Kiba era acaso el hecho de haber deseado a Neji por tantos años en secreto? no lo sabia pero ese era el mejor sexo de su vida, cuando terminaron ambos se vistieron. Ella se veía agitada y preocupada si que decidió decir algo para calmarla.

Neji: yo te amo y se que tu también a mi, no es malo lo que hemos hecho por que esto es por amor

Hina: pero soy una mujer casada y con hijos esto no debí…

Neji: has sufrido tanto como yo o quizás mas estos años al amarme ……..se que es difícil, eres humana y como tal caemos en las tentaciones……

Hina: fue un error

Neji: (triste) aunque aya sido un error como dices a mi me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ahora si muriera me iría feliz.

Hina: no digas eso por favor (lo abrazo) no quiero que te pase nada

Neji: te amo y….sabes

Hina: dime

Neji: yo era virgen hasta hoy que estuve contigo

En ese momento Hinata se sintió feliz ella jamás imagino que Neji fuera virgen y que hubiera rechazado a tantas mujeres solo por esperarla se sentía feliz y sin duda hoy mas que ayer amaba a ese hombre. Así que lo beso nuevamente y sin quererlo ese beso los llevo a repetir el mismo acto varias veces más. Se habían deseado con locura por añoos y ahora, que habían roto las "reglas" no se iban a detener.

Por su parte Neji quería hacerle el amor, quería marcarla, que ella no olvidara nunca ese día, así como el jamás lo haría.

Hinata gozaba de cada embestida, de cada gesto de Neji, de cada te amo entre suspiros ya aunque el era virgen su inexperiencia no era muy obvia aunque se notaba un poco así que debes en cuando lo ayudaba, todos esos años con su marido desde luego que no habían sido en vano….

Pov de Neji

Esto es….ahhhh…. siempre imagine que seria maravillosa, su cuerpo es perfecto, su piel es delicada , estoy es mi sueño hecho realidad , ahhhh me encanta como se mueve encima de mi , nunca pensé que seria tan buena en la cama, ahhhhhhh así Hinata sigue vamos amor ahhhhh quiero explotar, hazme tuyo

Fin pov Neji

Pov Hinata

Me toca de una forma que no pareciera que apenas acaba de perder su virginidad "ahhh neji asi vamos ahhhh" , los estas haciendo bien , parece como si me quisieras marcar Neji ahhhhh.

Tu rostro ahora que estoy encima de ti se que me deseas siento que voy a explotar pero no quiero detenerme ah ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Tu semen se siente tan bien ahh me encanta su sabor

Fin pov Hinata

Se dieron cuenta que ya eran las 5 de la tarde si las 5 habían estado haciendo el amor desde las 11 de la mañana sin parar!! y ella tenia que ir con su esposo a ayudarlo a arreglar las cosas , se vistió y despidió de Neji pero este la beso apasionadamente una vez mas ,

Neji: ahora eres mía

Hina: no se te olvide que tu eres mío también

Neji: te amo

Hina: y yo

Neji: eres una diosa!

Hina: O/O

Neji: ahora voy a soñar que lo hago contigo todas las noches

Hina: yo tam….… Me tengo que ir

En ese momento el se acerco a ella y toco sus pechos

Neji:en verdad te tienes que ir?

Hina: ahhhhhhhhhh

Esta vez el no se preocupo por quitarle la ropa solo saco su duro miembro de su pantalón y a ella la cargo mientras con sus dedos solo hacia a un lado su ropa interior y así se introdujo en ella, volvió a explotar en su interior y esta vez cuando terminaron Hinata se puso de pie pero antes de acomodar su ropa interior toco el semen que aun escurría entre sus piernas y se llevo la mano que ahora estaba llena de su esperma a su boca

Hina: eres delicioso

Esto lo volvió loco estaba apunto de volver a………. cuando

Hina: (imagen de Kiba) tengo que irme y tú lo sabes

Y aunque le doliera tenia que dejarla ir así que la dejo ir mientras en su rostro aparecía una enorme sonrisa

Neji: ya has sido mía

Hinata corría en dirección a su casa paro una cuadra antes de llegar se detuvo en seco

* * *

Hola de nueva cuenta, jeje me siento muy feliz por que en este capi Mi adorado Neji Kun por fin ha sido feliz con Hinata, por eso y por que hace poco hubo aqui en el disrito federal una convesion, de anime, ahi me compre un moton de cosas, series, porters (en especial uno de Neji), muñequitos y mas cosas jeje soy feliz, lamento la tardanza espero que no hayaido tan malo el lemon, pero esk soy nueva intentando escribirlos, pero bien no los aburro mas.Gracias por leer.

P.D. gracias starflowers por tus comentarios me das mas animos para continuar. .


	8. PRONTO NOS VEREMOS

* * *

ACLARO QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCECE T-T

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 "PRONTO NOS VEREMOS"**

Hina: (pensando) no puedo ir así, Kiba sabrá por su olfato que eh estado con Neji, rayos tengo que regresar a la mansión, y así regreso rápidamente entro a la que era su antigua habitación y empezó a bañarse rápidamente. Salio de su cuarto se puso otra ropa (obvio si no Kiba se daría cuenta) y al salir se encontró con Neji

Neji: Hinata pensé que ya te habías ido

Hina: si pero tuve que regresar a

En ese momento Neji se acerco a ella y tocaba sus cabellos mientras le susurraba a l oído

Neji: si no el se daría cuanta verdad

Hina: (roja) así es

Pero lo que no sabían era que Kiba veía todo desde un árbol y aunque no era un genio entendió que su amada esposa Había tenido que ver con Neji, lo celos lo carcomían vivo pero sabia que no podía hacer nada, por que además de su esposo era su mejor amigo y sabia que ella estaba mas que arrepentida así que casi instantáneamente la perdono pero a el, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente no eso no lo haría.

Ella llego corriendo a su casa esperando que su esposo no estuviera enojado pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba si que se apresuro a arreglar sus cosas.

Kiba; maldito como te atreviste

Neji: tu sabias que la amo y ella a mí

Kiba: (mientras daba un golpe) pero también a mi además tenemos 2 hijos que nos unen

Neji: (mientras respondía al golpe) eso ya lo se por eso a partir del día de hoy me alejare de ella.

Kiba; (quien paro de golpe) que has dicho

Neji: la amo y por eso la voy a dejar

Kiba: ócea que después de acostarte con ella ya estas satisfecho entonces eso no es amor, y jamás la has amado era puro deseo (pero no pudo continuar por que Neji le había dado un golpe en la cara provocando que saliera sangre de su nariz)

Neji: jamás digas eso!! Eh decidido alejarme de ella por que después de hoy se que ella dudara mucho y se sentirá mal y culpable al estar conmigo, me alejare para que ella sea feliz y no llore todas las mañanas depuse de que tu sales.

Kiba (quien había quedado el shock al escuchar eso, entendió las palabras de Neji y se sintió como un tonto) esta bien.

Cuando Hinata vio legar a su esposo con la nariz rota se asusto y corrió a ayudarlo rápidamente con ayuda de su chacra elimino todo rastro de daño en el y lo miro fijamente.

Hina: Kiba tengo que decirte algo

Kiba: dime

Hina: hoy yo…. Estuve con Neji

Kiba: y eso que tiene de raro?

Hina: en la intimidad

Kiba: ya lo sabia esta nariz rota es por el enfrentamiento que tuvimos hoy.

Hinata se sorprendió de ver tan calmado a su esposo era acaso por que le había ganado a Neji o cual era la razón? De pronto la imagen de Neji sin vida se vino a su mente

Hina: Neji esta….

Kiba: esta bien ya hemos arreglado las cosas como hombres.

Hina: pero

Kiba: yo te amo y no me importa que hayas sido débil.(la beso)

Hina: perdóname, y te amo lo siento eso nunca va volver a pasar

Kiba: lo se confió en ti amor, pero es tiempo de que me vaya

Hina: hai,

Así partieron rumbo a la salida de Kanoha donde estaba Naruto saltando de un lugar a otro feliz, y a su lado serio como siempre Neji.

Naru: kibaka al fin llegas

Kiba: cállate Naruto

Naru: jeje kibaka kibaka kibaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaa

En ese momento Kiba golpeo la cabeza de Naruto dejándolo inconsciente

Kiba beso a Hinata para despedirse y Neji solo le dio la mano , así partieron a su misión con Naruto noqueado siendo arrastrado por los dos.

* * *

BIEN ESPE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO .


	9. UN NUEVO FUTURO

ACLARO QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCECE T-T

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 "UN NUEVO FUTURO"**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que,irónicamente sus tres grandes amores habían partido juntos a esa misión.

Tok tok

Hina: pase

Sirvienta: Hinata sama al parecer ya están apunto de llegar a la aldea

En ese momento Hinata salio corriendo rumbo a la entrada principal y así se dejaron ver dos figuras.

Hinata corrió al ver que Neji llevaba cargando a Kiba en sus hombros.

Hina: que paso

Neji: (corriendo) ahora no hay tiempo

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y Kiba no salía de la sala de operaciones.

Neji: en verdad trate de salvarlo pero no llegue a tiempo para recibir el golpe perdón Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza

Hina: estaría igual de triste si algo te hubiera pasado.

En ese momento salio tsunade Hinata necesitamos tu ayuda

Y así Hinata saco su chacra y trato con todas sus fuerzas de ayudar al grupo de ninjas que estaban ahí pero fue imposible 4:39 P.M. i

Inuzuka Kiba había muerto.

Callo de rodillas al piso llorando hasta que unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaban y daban consuelo, si era Neji que como siempre la ayudaba y apoyaba en todo momento.

El funeral fue muy triste muchos lloraron y ella mas al pensar que sus bebes nunca conocerían como era su padre realmente, sin embargo Neji fue un apoyo para ella.

Y así paso un año por fin empezaba a recuperase de ese golpe además tenia aunque sonara feo tenia al otro amor de su vida Neji quien aun la amaba.

Poco a poco la relación entre ellos se volvió mas fuerte eran felices …amantes, amigos …primos y de mas cosas.

2 años después-…

Neji: acepto

Padre: y tu Hinata aceptas a Neji Hyûga como tu esposo?

Hina: acepto

Padre: entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Acto seguido Neji besa a Hinata quien lucia una barriguita muy linda (embarazada y ya sabrán quien es el papa jeje: claro que es Neji) mientras que Ino y Naruto se acercaban a ellos con Kiba, y sanosuke (hijos de Kiba y Hinata)

Pensamiento de Neji:

Aunque fue difícil desde el principio ahora te tengo a mi lado y te haré feliz (mirando al cielo) Kiba eso te lo prometo y cuidare a Kiba y sanosuke como si fueran mis hijos.

Nunca te perderé de nuevo Hinata.Este es el inicio de un nuevo futuro juntos.

En ese momento en el cielo apareció la cara de Kiba con una gran sonrisa y mientras este decía al viento mas te vale Neji…. Verdad akamaru y akamaru contestaba guau

Fin.

* * *

Bien muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y sobre todo por sus comentarios en especial a ti starflowers.

hina inuzuka

raquikou

Aokimari

gracias por su apoyo, espero me dejen sUgerecias de parejas para mi proximo fic, ya que tenga 5 sugerencias de allguna pareja, hare la historia.

de nuevo gracias por todo.


End file.
